De Pergaminos y MP3's
by LSCQ15
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los personajes de avatar reencarnansen en el mundo actual?¿Y que pasaria cuando descubran su verdadero ser? Universo Alterno... Suspenso, Aventura, Romance... CAP 1 UP! xD


Weno, esta historia se realiza en nuestros tiempos actuales, donde el equipo avatar y demás personajes se encontraran de nuevo, y a la vez, siendo atados al antiguo mundo. Para evitar confusiones entre personajes actuales y nuevos, aquí tenemos algunos nombres:

Aang – Andrew; Katara – Katrina; Sokka – Thomas; Toph – Tania; Zuko – Zamir; Azula - Angela; Mai – Melany; Ty- Lee – Lisa; Jet – James; Haru – Mauro; Suki – Samantha; Yue – Yasmine;

Por ahora, estos serán los personajes que intervendrán… Si es que alguno más aparece, les pondré el nombre que usará en la actualidad. El chiste es que los chicos verán sus nuevas aspiraciones y deseos complementados, imitados u obstaculizados en sus personajes de antaño, causándoles confusiones y dudas sobre quíenes son en capitulo será narrado por un personaje en particular. El que lo haga estará al principio, con su nombre aactual y antiguo en mayúsculas y en paretesis. Bueno, ya no les aburró más y ahora sí….

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN, CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN (Fondo Sinfonia de Beethoven)

LSCQ15 producciones les presenta: "De pergaminos y MP3's" Un fic de Avatar.

Avatar no me pertenece, pero toda idea original de este fic SI!!!!!!

* * *

*************************************************Universo Paralelo ****************************************************************

No sólo el avatar puede reencarnarse, todos lo hacemos, de una manera u otra. Y es a través de esta reencarnación que nos conectamos, ya que la gente que se conoció y estableció un vínculo especial con otras personas se volverá a encontrar con ellas en su reencarnación.

******************************************************************************************************************************

(AANG – ANDREW) La escuela es aburridísima… en especial la secundaria… en especial la clase de Historia… ¡especialmente si la dicta el profesor Ismael (Tio Iroh)!

- Y chicos, eso es lo que pasó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… pero yo creo que esto no hubiera pasado si es que los países hubieran sido más tolerantes y respetado los derechos de los otros y …

- Ufff, que aburrido – susurro un chico de tez clara, ojos grises y con mirada inocentona y tierna (n-n q lindo!!) en cuya cabeza rapada descansaba un gorro con una flecha celeste – esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida…

- Si claro, Andrew… como tú ya eres un "cachimbo"(1) desde el año pasado que te interesan las clases de los mortales comunes – le dijo un chico de tez morena, ojos azules y cabello marrón oscuro atado en una graciosa cola de caballo.

- Déjalo, Thomas, sólo porque tu no lograste ingresar a la universidad por quinta vez no significa que te descargues con los demás… - susurró un chico de piel clara, ojos amarillos y pelo negro. Uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz de quemadura…

- ¡Cállate Zamir-cara-quemada! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!

- ¡Thomas! No deberías hablarle así a Zamir, no sabes lo que… - empezó Andrew

- No importa Andrew… en verdad, no importa … - dijo el chico algo triste

La clase acabo pronto, aunque se demoró mucho para mi gusto xD. Zamir y yo fuimos a consultarle unas cosas al profesor Ismael. Que uno de tus amigos tenga por tío al profesor es muy útil en ocasiones.

Zamir y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería. Muy a parte de los tradicionales "nerds", "skaters", "emos" y demás que había en una secundaria normal, habían dos grupos bien diferenciados en nuestra escuela: Los que tenían pareja y los que no. Thomas, miembro del equipo de kayak del colegio, tenia no una, sino 3 parejas: Samantha, una chica de pelo marrón corto y de ojos preciosos, que pertenecía al grupo de danza y teatro del colegio. Luego, Lisa, una chica de pelo canela atado siempre en una trenza, algo "hueca"(2) y que practicaba artes marciales. Y última, pero no menos enamorada, Yasmine, una chica algo extraña, con pelo blanco y ojos azules, que cantaba en un grupo de rock alternativo del colegio. "Sobre gustos y colores, no han escrito los autores". Yo pienso que ellos parecen un sultán árabe y su harén de princesas. Zamir piensa que serían cómo el conde Drácula y sus tres esposas. (3)

Cómo ya habrán supuesto, ni yo ni Zamir tenemos enamorada. Pero no es que no nos guste ninguna chica… de hecho… ella acaba de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería.

- ¡Andrew! ¡Zamir!, oigan chicas, vayamos a sentarnos con ellos

- Andrew – me dijo Zamir – ahí viene ella… ¿Qué hacemos?

- Este… hay que intentar actuar normalmente… si es que lo logramos…

- Hola chicos… - dijo "ella" : cabello color marrón oscuro, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, conversación seductora, también miembro del club de danza y teatro del colegio… desgraciadamente hermana de Thomas… era ella: Katrina. Tan chocante para mi corazón cómo su homónimo huracán para Florida… (4)

- Hola Katrina… - dije antes de enmudecer.

- Esto… hola. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigas?

- Ah, si! Que mal educada soy jeje. Ella es Tania – señaló a una chica de cabello negro y piel clara, cuyos ojos eran verde claro, producto de una operación en la vista – y ella es Melany – señaló a una chica con pelo largo, amarrado en dos largas trenzas y con un aspecto algo melancólico. – Son mis compañeras en Matemática.

- Oye tú, el de la flecha – dijo Tania – ¿serás tan amable de traernos un refresco a todos? ¿ o deberé darte una paliza por descortés?

- Este… claro, supongo – dije antes de retirarme a buscar el dichoso refresco para todos.

Cuando regresé, Zamir ya se había hecho un buen amigo de Melany y Katrina conversaba con Tania.

- Ya volví…

- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Pero qué lento eres! – me respondió "amablemente" Tania

- No seas así, Tania – le reprochó mi arcángel de pelo marrón – el lindo de Andrew te trajo eso con mucho cariño, ¿verdad , And?

- Si - ¿ me había dicho lindo? ¡Si, ME HABIA DICHO LINDO! – Y Katrina… ¿qué harás esta tarde?

- Pues… mi hermano va a salir con sus amigotes en la tarde, y como papá esta de viaje… creo que estaré algo sola… - Katrina se empezó a pasar la mano distraídamente por su hermoso cabello de ángel (¡no, el fideo no, tú grandísimo estúpido!) - ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi casa a ayudarme con mis problemas de química, no los entiendo muy bien…

- Katrina – dijo Tania – acabo de ver tu prueba de química y tienes 100/100

- Es que esto último lo saqué de suerte… quiero que me expliques mejor.

- Osea… ¿quieres que sea… como tu tutor? – le pregunté emocionado

- Si, pero no podré pagarte jiji

- No te preocupes, ya se te ocurrirá algo… - dije nervioso, ya que Katrina se las había arreglado para acercarse más a mi cada minuto

- Si, creo que se me ocurrirá algo más tarde – me dijo, posando su mano en mi pierna y haciendo que se me ocurriera una forma de "pagarme"…

- ¡Ya sé! ¿y si me prestas tus películas esas que tanto me gustan!

- ¡Claro! Buena idea, And

¿Qué? ¿pensaron que se me ocurrió la "otra" manera de pagarme?... Pues pasó por mi cabeza, pero Katrina no sólo me atrae físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Me gustaría que sepa lo que siento por ella… sin embargo, algunas cosas que me dice son algo… como decirlo… "tentadoras" para mi carne… no, no piensen mal, pero es natural sentir eso por una chica…

- ¿Qué haces con el cabeza de flecha, hermanita?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Thomas? – le preguntó Zamir

- Sólo vengo a ver a mi hermana… tu, cara-quemada…

- Jajaja ¡cara quemada! – se burlaron las tres odaliscas de Thomas(5)

- Mira tu, esperpento, no le vuelvas a hablar así a Zamir, o te las verás conmigo – dijo Tania, visiblemente enojada.

- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer, niñita? ¿Vas a perseguirme con tu lápiz de labios?

Craso error decir eso a Tania. Ella agarró su polo, lo levantó como si fuera un muñeco y lo lanzó a su grupo de enamoradas. Curiosamente me recordó a un torneo de bolos que vi en televisión xD…

- Tania… no debiste hacer eso – le dijo Zamir – no había problema… no era necesario

- Para mí si lo era… después de todo, tu cicatriz fue culpa mía… ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡ALUMNOS! – gritó el director Roland (Avatar Roku) – Les tengo un anuncio importante. La escuela se ha enterado que algunos alumnos están frecuentando a una vieja adivina. No les prohibiremos que vayan a tan absurda comedia esotérica, pero se les prohíbe ir en uniforme… Dicho esto… tenemos que anunciar el traslado de una nueva alumna. Ella es hermana de Zamir Principe y esperó que sean buenos con ella. ¡Pasa, querida! Ella es Angela Príncipe

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Zamir – Papá cumplió su promesa…

- ¿Ella es la famosa Ángela? – pregunté a mi mejor amigo, al ver a una chica indentica a él, excepto por la cara de mala que tenia - ¿la que te tortura tanto en casa y te malogra todo a cada rato con tu padre? Parece buena gente…

- Es que no la conoces ToT si supieras… – dijo Zamir

- Bueno, no creo que te cause muchos problemas aquí en la escuela – dijo Katrina – en especial con tu "guardaespaldas" femenina

- No me busqués que me encontrarás – dijo Tania

- Pero ella tiene razón – dijo Melany, quien habló por primera vez al grupo después del saludo – tú eres una perfecta…

- ¡Callate!

- Bueno, cálmense chicas – dijo Katrina - ¿Qué les parece eso de la adivina? ¿creen que sea interesante?

- Yo nunca creí en esas cosas – dije – me parece que son muy engañosas…

- Mmm, de todos modos, me gustaría ir a verla… ¿me acompañan?

- Claro – dijo Zamir – si mi guardaespaldas también va…

- Bueno, si insistes – dijo Tania – Pero que Melany y el Cara de Flecha vengan también… necesito algo de diversión…

- El mundo no será más aburrido si voy, asi que iré – dijo Melany

- Yo… esta bién, creo que iré… - dije – pero, después iremos a tu casa,¿ verdad?

- Por supuesto Andrew… - sonó el timbre de fin de la hora de comida – Bueno, nos vemos a la salida – y mi ángel se fue, dejando mi corazón revuelto, como su huracán…

- ¡Qué suerte que tienes! – me dijo Zamir – Ójala Katrina me invitara a su casa… a solas… los dos solos… y nadie que nos moleste – puso una cara "algo" pervertida (no, pensamientos malos, no me asalten…)

- Oye, no creerás que yo… con Katrina… a penas si le caigo bien… y…

- Muy bien, creo que definitivamente te cayó ácido al cerebro…

- ¿Por qué? Use mis guantes en clase de biología…

- ¡No, tarado! ¡Se nota a leguas que Katrina quiere estar contigo, chico!

- ¿Qué?

- Si, Andrew… Mira como te mira, como te habla y como habla de ti… ella es muy linda y cariñosa contigo…

- … - ¡cambiemos de tema! ¡por favor! ¡te lo suplico!

- Bueno, espero que eso de la adivina este interesante…

- Tal vez… ¡Ojala nos hable de la reencarnación!

- No creo que lo haga… además yo no creo que haya nadie en el pasado que le haya pasado algo parecido a lo que me pasa ahora, o a cualquier persona…

- Pero será interesante ver cómo intenta convencernos que eramos egipcios, o romanos, o de la edad media o…

- Ya, paralé el tren(6). Ojala este bueno

- Si, ójala…

Y mis pensamientos fueron asaltados por Tania… ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

- Zamir

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo acabas de hacer…

- No, aparte de esa pregunta…

- Bueno, creo que sí, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

- ¿Por qué dijo Tania que tu cicatriz era culpa suya?...

- … es una larga historia…

No sabia que me enteraría de una de las verdades más tristes de mi mejor amigo… y de porqué el era asi como era…

* * *

Diccionario

(1)Se les llama así en Perú a los que ingresan a la universidad por primera vez… usualmente se les rapa el cabello al estilo avatar, aunque algunos se rapan menos cabello ahora ultimo jiji

(2) Hueca, o sea estúpida, sonsa, calabaza y todo otro adjetivo dado a ese tipo de mujeres

(3) Haren es el conjunto de esposas de un sultan de arabia, que cumplían a la vez papel de esposas y esclavas del sultan. Por otra parte, en las historias de Dracula, se decía que este tenia por acompañantes a tres vampiresas, que siempre seguían lo que el quería.

(4) Por favor, no digan que no se acuerdan del huracán ese…

(5) Odalisca es el nombre de una mujer perteneciente a un Haren… véase (2)

(6) es decir "cállate" "ya no hables más del tema"

Bueno, debo decir que este capitulo no salió tan chévere como pensaba, pero los siguientes serán mas emocionantes ya que, revelando un pokito de la historia venidera , será la adivina, que no es otra que la reencarnación de la Tia Wu, les revelará su pasada vida en el universo avatar.

ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

"Le salve la vida, pero eso casi arruino la mía" *** "No deberías preocuparte por lo que aún no ha sucedido" *** "Te amo, pero nunca supe como decírtelo" *** "¡Si no hacemos algo, él morirá!

(Eso es pa darle algo de suspenso a la historia, para hacernos preguntas, como ¿Quién morirá si no hacen algo? ¿Quién se declarará a quién? ¿Qué seucederá en el próximo capitulo?)

CHAN CHAn CHAN CHAN….


End file.
